A girl called Rose Whip
by Holmes1216
Summary: Rose's letter to Hogwart's arrived five years late. And on top of five year's worth of catch up, she has to deal with being Wolf. So now all she needs is a certain sandy haired werewolf tripping over her. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!


**ROSE**

I picked at my food. I wasn't hungry. A hand reached across the table and without looking up I slapped it away and took the toast it had been holding.

''What the?''. I growled and stood up. I sniffed and frowned as I smelt the scent of another. I dismissed it as a cold. But I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

I sat in my usual window seat. Alone and scared. The moon was rising and I had only an hour to escape the castle. Damn this. I let out a soft growl. She hated this. It wasn't fair. New to Hogwarts and being in Sixth year was hard. My letter had come five years late. My first day at school and it was full moon. Just my luck. Someone pulled back the curtains

''Hello er who the hell are you?'' asked the black haired boy with grey eyes 'Sirius Black'. I shot him my 'Glare of sudden and painful death' and glanced at his friends. One had messy black hair and glasses 'James Potter', another had a rat like face and watery eyes. The last had sandy hair and sea blue eyes. He smelt of Wolf. Not possible.

''Hellooooo?'' said Sirius. I glanced at him.

''I'm new.'' I said coolly. Sirius stared at me and turned on the 'Sirius Charm'

''Wanna go to Hogsmede?'' he asked sitting beside me. I got up

''I'd rather go with the giant squid.'' I muttered. A girl with bright red hair and vivid green eyes walked over smiling

''That is what I said.'' she giggled. James frowned and glared at her. I glanced out of the window and bit my lip

_Need to go. Need to go_ Screamed my every instinct. I noticed that Lupin was looking tired and nervous. I tried to shrug them off but before I could get away Potter had slung his arm around me.

''D'you wanna go to Hogsmede with_ me_?'' he said. I spun around and let Wolf take control. I slapped him hard.

''I SAID LEAVE. ME. ALONE!'' I yelled. I turned and ran from the common room, snarling at anyone who passed me. I felt another boy catch up with me

''Ask me out and -''

''D'you think I'm that stupid?''. I saw it was Lupin and chuckled

''No. But your idiot friends should be more careful. I'm single. End of.''

''I'm not an idiot!'' yelled the Potter kid from behind me

''Yes you are and so is he.'' I said coldly as I smelt Sirius catch up

''Where you going?'' he asked.

''Visiting my aunt.''

''Why?''

''She's dying.'' I said shortly. Remus chuckled. I turned to face him

''You think that's funny?'' I asked, voice dangerously low.

''Miss Whip. I really don't think that's necessary. Hello boys.'' said Mme Pomfrey. She had come up behind me. We were outside the hospital wing

''What the...'' I trailed off. Wondering how the hell I hadn't noticed. I tried to run again but Remus caught my arm.

''Stop. Where are you going?''

''Out. I told you.''

''D'you think I believe you?''

''No.''

''Stay with Poppy. She'll help you and me. Please?'' he begged. Sirius and Potter looked confused.

''What? Rem whats going on?''

''She's like me. She's a werewolf.''. I struggled and glared. I growled at him and my eyes flashed Wolf. He gasped. I growled again but he held on tight. Sirius, James and Peter (scum!) were gaping at me. I shut my eyes as I prepared for the pain. I hadn't even lasted a day.

''Oh. OK.''

''WHAT?'' I yelled at them. Sirius response had caught me.

''Just cos' you're a werewolf doesn't mean your not a person.'' he said like it was obvious. Damn him.

''I'm not a werewolf.'' I said, annoyed. God can't anyone get the name right?

''Don't expect me to believe that old one.'' James mumbled. I looked at him

''No really. I'm not a werewolf.''

''Then what are you?'' scoffed Remus. Clearly not believing me. I rolled my eyes

''Isn't it obvious?... God you lot haven't been taught a lot!''. Remus snorted

''You're clearly a Werewolf.''

''I'm not a werewolf!''

''OK! But just let us help.''

''NO! I don't need your help. I'm Wolf! I don't need anyone!'' I yelled and ran from the castle. I ran from them all, tail between legs. I felt Remus beside me. I shook him off. He still chased me. I pushed myself to the limit. The world went blurry. Still he followed, his furry friends following at a trot. I was still human. But my eyes went. I got rid of them by jumping of the cliff. I cannon balled as I hit the water. I saluted them. Time slowed down as I looked up at the moon. My friend. I swam to land and immediately started transforming. I smiled as Wolf took me.

**REMUS**

I watched as Rose transformed and gasped. She wasn't a werewolf. She was totally different. And I had actually thought I had found someone who understood me as a werewolf. Not just a human. Great. Another brilliant move made by Remus John Lupin. The black She-wolf shook herself and trotted along to the forest. I realised I was transforming. Damn! Not in the shrieking shack. Not safe. But for once I wasn't in pain. For once I welcomed Wolfie. Weird.

I woke up in the hospital wing. I rolled over and groaned. There was a huge gash in my side. I felt a warm weight on my knee's and looked down to see a black she-wolf curled up at my feet. Sirius was staring open mouthed at it.

''She...She...What?'' he stuttered pointing at the furry mass. The wolf raised her head and regarded him haughtily. She snuffled

''She says mind your own business.'' I translated. She nodded at me and whimpered

''I'm fine. Thanks for asking''

''What the hell?'' yelled Sirius. Mme Pomfrey came rushing to my bed. She shrieked when she saw the wolf. She raised her head to me and snuffled

''I really don't want to translate that.'' I said solemnly. Sirius burst out laughing

''Remus. What is that?'' asked the terrified matron

''This is Rose. She's a friend.'' I said, rubbing the wolf's head. She snarled. I withdrew my hand sharply

''There's no need to be rude!'' I quipped indignantly. She snorted and went back to sleep. Sirius was rolling around on the floor. The wolf raised her head and leapt smartly off the bed and started batting Sirius with her paw. Sirius turned into Padfoot and rolled around.

''My friends are such children.'' I moaned.

**DUMBLEDORE**

I watched as Remus Lupin, Sirius black and a large black she wolf entered my office. I gaped. I watched as the wolf leapt up onto my armchair, curled up and watched me intently.

''Er ... Sir?'' asked Remus. I looked up and x-rayed him over the top of my glasses. The wolf growled

''Rose! That's rude!'' muttered the boy uncomfortably. I chuckled. They visibly relaxed. The wolf moaned at me

''She says 'Can we get on with it please?'' Remus translated. I raised an eyebrow.

.''She?''. The wolf nodded smugly

''Sir this is Rose Whip. She's new.'' Sirius said happily, patting the wolf's head. It bit him

''Rose!'' he yelled. She growled

''OK! We get the idea!'' he said miserably, rubbing his hand. I chuckled again. These three were very amusing. Remus barked at the Wolf. She snarled and wagged her tail, knocking over my sherbet lemons. I sighed

''Sir she says ' It all started when I was six years old...'

Oooh A cliffhanger. Yippee! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! AT ALL.


End file.
